


Family Time

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [60]
Category: Friends (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The three of them enjoyed some family time after dinner, usually in the form of hugs, singing, or playing.





	Family Time

Fandoms: General Hospital/Friends  
Title: Family Time  
Characters: Sam McCall, Ross Gellar, Ben Gellar  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Ross Gellar  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: The three of them enjoyed some family time after dinner, usually in the form of hugs, singing, or playing.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 198

Word used: Crawl

Drabble #60: Family Time

Sam sat beside her boyfriend Ross and the two of them watched as his son, Ben, began to crawl all over the floor. The two of them jumped up excitedly, hugged each other and scooped Ben up, too.

"I can't believe he's crawling. It won't be long and he'll be walking," Sam said and smiled. She laughed at the look Ross gave her, before he turned back to his son and spoke to him in baby speak.

A few minutes later, Sam found Ben in her arms as she sang softly to him. The three of them enjoyed some family time after dinner, usually in the form of hugs, singing, or playing.

Sam was just happy to be part of a family once more, having lost her own family when she was a teenager. As she made funny faces at Ben and played with him, she caught Ross smiling at them.

When Ben began to get fussy, that meant it was bedtime for him, so Sam handed him to his father and watched as Ross left the room. Sam got up and followed, and watched as he rocked Ben to sleep, and knew they would have a family of their own soon.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
